In Love With My Bully
by nuniguriii999
Summary: Su amor es un secreto y Eddward no puede soportar los abusos que sufre por parte de otros alumnos. Más grande es el dolor que siente al enamorarse de aquel que peor lo trata. La historia de un romance brutal y fantástico del que no sabremos si tendrá un final agraciado; manipulación y honestidad son sus testigos hasta que terceros se enteren, todo podría salir mal. KeevEdd. R18.
1. Chapter 1

Después de leer todos los KevEdd existentes en inglés (bueno, no todos) he decidido de que ya es tiempo de escribir un buen fic de esta pareja para los hispanohablantes (porque el español es hermoso) ya que no hay muchos de esta pareja en nuestro idioma. Esta es mi pequeña contribución para quienes gustan de esta magnífica pareja de la que tengo poco de haberme enamorado.

Warning: Este fic es de contenido M, por lo que si eres menor de edad o sensible a los temas explícitamente sexuales y violencia no te recomiendo que lo leas. No tengo intención de _spoilear_ el contenido de mi historia, si algo no es claro en el momento, te ruego que tengas paciencia a los capítulos siguientes, no voy a dejar cosas en blanco :9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenecen y doy todo crédito a sus creadores y animadores. Sin embargo la redacción y trama de la siguiente historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**In Love With My Bully  
(Enamorado de mi bully)**

**Kevin**

Nunca es fácil ser el nuevo en una escuela preparatoria; ni lo es ahora ni lo fue hace diez años, o hace veinte años cuando doble D tuvo que mudarse con sus padres a mediados del segundo semestre desde que había ingresado al sistema de preparatoria. Era inteligente, inteligente como nadie y su joven ingenio dejaba mucho que desear en estudiantes mayores que decían llamarse "prodigios". Pero magnífica inteligencia no le ayudaba en términos sociales, era un chico tímido e introvertido que siempre buscaba zafarse de los problemas antes que tener que enfrentarlos, si bien sus maestros se sentían orgullosos de tenerlo como alumno y exponerlo como ejemplo a seguir, no podía cantar la misma historia con sus compañeros. Siempre era lo mismo, no importaba dónde estuviera, siempre ¿siempre? Sí, siempre era objeto de acoso por parte de sus compañeros, ya fuera porque le tenían envida o porque no conocían otra manera de descargar sus frustraciones sin vivir consecuencias. Porque si, el joven prodigio del intelecto no tenía la suficiente asertividad como para decirle a alguien las cosas que le hacían.

Y eran terribles en verdad, una de las principales razones por la que lo atacaban era su esbelta figura. No era que lo tacharan de afeminado, pero en aquellos días se tenía que cumplir muy al pie de la letra el concepto de "hombre", de lo contrario no eras más que un debilucho al que la vida tendría poco que ofrecer y ninguna pareja que disfrutar. En la clase de deportes era más víctima del balón que de manos de sus compañeros. Otra era el hecho de que nunca se quitaba el mismo gorro negro de la cabeza, no importaba que, cuando o donde, jamás se lo sacaba. Prefería dejar que le golpearan la cara a permitir que le separaran de su preciado gorro. Y por último la más obvia, su gran inteligencia y excelentes calificaciones no eran más que motivo de envida, si sacaba una mayor nota que el resto se dejaba pasar lo más desapercibido para que a la salida no le esperara más bien una golpiza que una felicitación.

Así planeaba hacerlo también en esta nueva escuela, ubicada en una zona más rural era preferible dejarlo pasar como todo lo demás y no esperar que sus nuevos compañeros se portaran más decentes con él. El primer día fue su madre quien lo llevó hasta las puertas de la modesta institución. Escondida entre la maleza y musgo de piedras y grandes árboles tenía un toque encantador que doble D no se esperaba ver. Acostumbrado a la gran ciudad y a la gente arraigada a la moda se sentía raro viendo a los chicos rurales moverse con tanta naturalidad por los pasillos, como si vivieran en un mundo completamente ajeno al que existía allá afuera. Buscó la dirección para pedir su horario que dictarían los salones donde recibiría sus clases.-Bienvenido a nuestra institución Eddward, esperamos grandes cosas de usted.- Fue lo que la secretaria le dijo antes de soltarle el papel.

Las clases ya habían dado comienzo y Edd se encontraba perfectamente perdido, el orden en los salones como todo en esa escuela eran un desastre. No estaban establecidos por orden numérico ni por materia o semestre. Toda la estructura era hacia lo largo y ancho y no hacia lo alto, por lo que le tomó un buen rato caminando hasta que por fin dio con el bendito salón B15, que era donde le impartirían la materia de Historia Mundial Contemporánea. Se disculpó con el maestro y le explicó el porqué de su tardanza, el hombre solo asintió y señaló un pupitre vacío que quedaba justo en medio del salón. Los escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo de pies a cabeza al sentir tantos ojos sobre su piel, pero era inevitable y lo sabía, así había sido siempre. El profesor comenzó a impartir su clase y él ya no recordaba en que momento exacto las bolitas de papel comenzaron a golpearle la espalda y un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Pese a todo, la clase se le pasó rápido y la campana sonó para avisar que en diez minutos comenzaría el siguiente periodo. Edd se sintió aliviado al no tener que soportar los golpecitos en su espalda y sacó su horario para averiguar dónde sería su siguiente clase, aparentemente en el B14. Doble D esperaba que por lógica dicho salón se encontrara justo al lado del que ya estaba o al menos muy cerca; para su sorpresa y disgusto resultó ser que su siguiente salón estaba al otro lado del campus y ya se le estaba acabando el tiempo para llegar a punto.

Así pasó gran parte del día, corriendo de un lado a otro buscando sus salones y soportando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. La buena noticia era que hasta la hora del almuerzo nadie le había dirigido la palabra; para él era bueno porque si no le dirigían la palabra, si ni siquiera se le acercaban, entonces no le harían nada. Ahí vio un rayo de esperanza en su vida escolar, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de pasar su semestre completamente desapercibido, si se seguía manteniendo así. Que equivocado estaba, pero en esos momentos aparentemente felices, todavía no lo sabía.

El comedor era pequeño y ruidoso por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos optaba por limitarse a comprar su almuerzo y comer en el patio, ya fuese en una banca o en las grandes raíces de un árbol que la mayoría de las veces eran más cómodas. Edd no compraba almuerzo, nunca lo hacía, no quería ni pensar en los miles de gérmenes que pudiesen tener los cubiertos de la cocina o aun peor, las manos de las cocineras. Siempre acudía a los talentos culinarios de su madre para llenarse el estómago cuando tuviese hambre y llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsita de papel llena de los más sabrosos manjares. Se buscó un lugarcito en una mesa arrinconada en el abandono de una esquina y ahí se dispuso a comer en silencio. Todo iba bien hasta el momento y desde su lugar podía ver bien todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todos y cada uno de los alumnos le eran visibles y se sintió simpatizado por un pequeño niño de raza negra que estaba sentado junto a otros niños iguales a él que se sentían aislados por ser "diferentes". Aparentemente esta escuela no hacía un buen trabajo contra las despreciables actitudes racistas que tenían sus alumnos, pero igual les daba lo mismo, para los directivos y maestros del lugar si existía una diferencia entre blancos y negros.

De la nada el escándalo aumentó cuando un grupo grande de estudiantes entró de golpe en el lugar gritando el nombre de su escuela y el equipo de americano que se entrenaba en esa escuela. Las mesas de otros equipos de deportes les saludaron con gran júbilo y las chicas "populares" corrieron a felicitarlos por su más reciente victoria la semana pasada. Y ahí, en ese preciso instante fue la primera vez que lo vio, altivo y fuerte con sus cabellos rojizos cobijados por la tela una gorra. Tres chicas saltaban a su alrededor alagando su gran destreza como capitán del equipo. Él solo les sonreía y jugaba a empujones con sus amigos entre las mesas.

Todos parecían quererles, todos menos los alumnos de la mesa que estaba frente a Edd, se veían nerviosos y algunos de hecho sudaban frío y no apartaban la mirada del equipo de americano. Pronto escondieron todo lo que tenían cuando al fin ocurrió lo que era inevitable y el capitán pelirrojo y otros cinco jugadores se dirigieron con gran sorna a su mensa. Doble D sostuvo en aire en sus pulmones ante la escena, no habían durado diez segundos frente a los chicos antes de que escogieran a tres de ellos para llevárselos a los baños. El capitán se acercó al chiquillo con el que había simpatizado y la diferencia de tamaños se hizo evidente cuando con un solo brazo lo levanto de su sitio por los pantalones. El chiquillo chilló y el resto rio a carcajada abierta ante el gesto. Fue por cosas del destino que al momento de girarse para dejarlo ir sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azules de doble D.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, siento que no sea muy largo, pero eso significa que la actualización podrá ser pronto y espero enormemente que haya sido de su agrado.  
Si tienen alguna pregunta o aclaración con gusto se las doy.  
Sus comentarios me motivan a hacer una actualización más pronta y si han notado algún error en mi escritura, les ruego me lo digan


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **El siguiente fanfic no alude de manera aprovatoria al racismo o a ningúna otra clase de discriminación. 

* * *

**In Love With My Bully  
(Enamorado de mi bully)**

**Kevin II**

El sentimiento que da tener la sangre helada es difícil de describir con palabras; en esos momentos era como si el tiempo literalmente se hubiese detenido y sus sentidos híper agudizaron, habría sido capaz de escuchar caer un alfiler a diez metros de distancia o el crujir de los dientes de un alumno al comer. El chico de ojos verdes no apartaba la mirada, analizando cada detalle de su persona en cuestión de segundos, Eddward seguía anonadado cuando en sus labios se figuró una sonrisa maliciosa que buscaba la complicidad de sus compañeros para hacer lo que mejor sabían.- He miren todos, hay un idiota nuevo en los alrededores.- Dijo uno.- Habrá que darle la bienvenida y explicarle como funcionan las cosas por aquí.- Respondió otro más cerca de la ventana del lugar.-Oye Kevin ¿por qué no le das la bienvenida como a todos?- El capitán bufó y luego se rio dejando caer al chico que todavía tenía agarrado por los pantalones para dar pie hacia donde estaba doble D. Sin aviso ni cuidado le dio un empujón que si bien no le rompió ningún hueso consiguió tirarlo de la silla.- Oye rarito, ¿qué haces aquí tan solito? Así no conseguirás hacer ningún amigo.-Dijo en tono burlón y una chica que se había acercado como espectador lo secundó en una expresión poco agradable.- ¿Quién vaya a querer ser amigo de un rarito? ¡Véanlo bien! Ni los negros se le acercan, seguro algo más que un flacucho sarnoso.- Todos los presentes se rieron ante el comentario y como hienas hambrientas comenzaron a enseñar los colmillos de su sociedad.  
Pero doble D no prestaba demasiada atención a aquellos comentarios, estaba acostumbrado a escucharlos y que resonaran en los adentros de su cabeza por días, lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era la suciedad en su playera la que le preocupaba y después de sacudirse intentó escapar del circulo de chicos que ahora lo rodeaba, pero un jalón en su gorro le hizo saltar la alarma, tuvo pocos segundos para asegurar el objeto a su cabeza antes de averiguar quién había sido.- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Es así como lo hacen de donde sea que vengas? ¿Huir como una niñita chillona?- Las risas estallaron en júbilo con el comentario de Kevin, no tenían idea de dónde venía, pero por cómo se vestía ya suponían que era un citadino.- Te ruego que no vuelvas a hacer eso- Y se hizo el silencio.- ¿Qué dices maldita roña?-  
-No me gusta que me quiten mi gorro, por favor no vuelvas a intentarlo.- La voz de doble D era suave como un susurro, pero segura en cada una de sus palabreas. Kevin estalló y con una mueca de ira lo levantó por el cuello y alzó su otro brazo en un muño que apuntaba a su rostro.- ¿Estás dándome órdenes idiota? ¿Quién te crees que eres? No me importa de dónde seas o lo que hagas, pero si te pones en mi contra te las verás muy negras y si quiero quitarte ese saco de la cabeza lo voy a hacer cuando yo quiera.- A doble D se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si era por tener la mano del capitán de americano cerrándose en su cuello o si era por la mano que se acercaba apresurada hacia su gorro.

Todos los rodeaban expectantes y el resto del equipo comenzaba a "animar" el ambiente indagando sobre lo que podría haber ahí debajo.- ¡Cuidado Kevin! No te vaya a saltar una araña.- El pobre chico comenzó a patalear para evitar que le sacara el gorro, pero el hecho era inminente y ya se estaba preparando para la mayor humillación de su vida cuando una dulce voz se escuchó entre tanto barullo.-¿Kevin?- El capitán se detuvo en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro junto con el de todos sus compinches.- Ha…hola Nazz ¿qué cuentas?- Una chica preciosa de esbelta figura y cabellos rubios hizo notar su presencia en el lugar, doble D pudo sentir como la mano en su garganta aflojaba y, de hecho, temblaba sobre su piel.-¿pero qué haces? Me prometiste que este almuerzo lo pasarías conmigo en el castaño.-  
-Ha…cierto, lo había olvidado.-  
-¿Lo habías olvidado?-  
La mano del peli rojo soltó su cuello para pasar a frotar su nuca en una expresión nerviosa tratando de ocultar el sudor en su frente, pero pronto volvió la calma y dejó salir las expresiones serenas de un chico que tenía las grandes expectativas de un futuro brillante.-¿Qué pasa nena? Por supuesto que no, solo me distraje un momento.-La chica caminó hasta él y después de recargar sus finas manos en sus hombros le besó. Sus ojos se asomaron por su espalda.-¿Quién es él?-Kevin se giró a mirar al aludido.-Nadie nena. Vamos ya que no quiero perder el tiempo entre tanta peste.-

Así como habían llegado, la multitud se había marcado y doble D sintió la soledad abrazándole la espalda, o casi. Una aguda voz a sus espaldas le hizo volver a la realidad después de haber pasado un rato mirando hacia la puerta por donde todos habían salido.-¿Estás bien?- Era el chico negro al que Kevin había levantado del suelo por el pantalón. Eddward asintió.-No deberías meterte con los chichos de americano. Parece que has logrado llamar la atención del capitán ¡cuidado amigo mío! No querrás verte envuelto bajo los pies del equipo completo.- Su acento era gracioso, y mecía su cuerpo de lado a lado haciendo gran énfasis en la expresión corporal. Por otro lado, no había entendido nada de lo que fuera que hubiese intentado decir. El chico notó el abismo en su mirada y negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.-Soy Jim, un gusto en conocerte amigo…?-  
-Oh…mi nombre es Eddward, con dos letras D al inicio.-  
-¿Ja? ¿En qué estaban pensando tus padres cuando te nombraron? ¿O tal vez fue un error del escriba-él se encogió de hombros y empezó a mirar para todos lados.-Oigan amigos, esté de aquí se llama Eddward, con dos letras D al inicio y creo que a partir de ahora será nuestro nuevo amigo.-Los chicos que compartían mesa con Jim comenzaron a rodearlo y hacerle preguntas tontas o sin sentido. No podía evitar sentirse incomodado por tanta atención repentina, pero también era algo "lindo" saber que no estaría tan solo como él creía.- No te preocupes de nada Ed-d-d-d-d-ward, a partir de ahora podrás sentarte con nosotros. Creo que está bien, somos los raros y nadie nos quiere aquí por el color de nuestra piel, pero somos buenos amigos ¿sabes? Si te quedas cerca tal vez escojan a uno de nosotros y no a ti la próxima vez. No te preocupes, los idiotas de americano no tienen presas favoritas, nos fastidian cada vez que pueden, pero no pueden fastidiar a todos al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que pasarla sentado solo.-

No sabía bien como sentirse ante aquella oferta de amistad, nunca antes había tenido que ponerse a pensar si sería buena idea aliarse con alguien para evitar el maltrato de los acosadores. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Pero ahora todo parecía tan distinto, como si en aquel lugar escondido entre ramas y pantanos se escondiera una minúscula luz de "algo" que aún no conocía.

0000

Nazz y Kevin habían pasado el tiempo sentados bajo el castaño que había en frente de la modesta cancha de americano donde el equipo practicaba. La chica reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y había entrelazado sus finos dedos con las del chico del que estaba enloquecidamente enamorada; estaba anonadada en el rocío del pasto que se levantaba al pasar de los jugadores. Kevin por otro lado, no estaba tan tranquilo. Dejaba el peso de su cabeza sobre el cabello de la chica, pero su otra mano apretaba la madera y una inexplicable ira ardía en sus ojos.

Lo curioso era que no tenía idea de por qué se sentía así.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que valiera la pena invertir su tiempo libre en esto. Siento tardar en actualizar, el problema es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, pero de verdad quiero poner lo mejor de mí en este fic. Habrá tanto suspenso y sentimientos encontrados que huff! Me cuesta controlarme.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que los leo y me ayudan a que la motivación aumente.  
La próxima vez intentaré hacer el capítulo un poquito más largo y más centrado hacia la trama.

besos!  
^3^


End file.
